ratchet_and_clank_loungefandomcom-20200214-history
Houses of Parliament
'''The Houses of Parliament '''were the Polaris Galaxy's primary political base of operations. The Senate, as well as the Polaris Council of Planetary Leaders had meetings here, and Barbara Jarvis operated the Ministry of Defense here from her offices. The Houses were located on planet Igliak, just outside of Luminopolis. History Beginnings The Houses of Parliament have been there for as long as the Polaris Galaxy had been a Republic. This dated centuries before there was even mention of the first Great War between the Cragmites and the Lombaxes. The Houses of Parliament started with just a small building where the Galactic President would reside. Over the course of nineteen centuries, the complex of skyscrapers grew enormously into a city. It became a seperate, for regular citizens inaccessible part of Luminopolis. The parliament was founded, prior to the formation of the Galactic Republic. Only members from the noble houses were eligible to serve in the parliament. The nobility of Polaris were responsible for ruling the galaxy and choosing the reigning monarch in often vicious, always intricate games of local politics. Each noble house bore the family name of its original founders, and many nobles traced their li neage back over hundreds of generations. However, noble blood was not a requirement for house membership; in less traditional houses, it was not unheard of for an ambitious servant or farmer to rise above his or her station. Present Day Today, the Houses of Parliament are the greatest, most expansive buildings in the entire galaxy. The Parliament was a governing body on the Core World of Igliak. R&C Lounge Arc 1: A Game For Power The Houses of Parliament were a location that appeared a lot during the first arc in the series. Barbara Jarvis met several other world leaders in her offices, as well as Dr. Nefarious, whom surprisingly often contacted the facility on a seperate hacking system. J.B.Points of interest Defense Systems Being the political heart of the Polaris Galaxy, the Parliament was heavily protected by a Defense System, constructed by Pollyx, supervised by the Polaris Defense Force and under constant patrol. Inside the Defense Core, there was a station where robots would constantly monitor ships that would enter and leave the Igliakan atmosphere. Ships that were unidentified or hostile, were terminated at once by the large ion canons. When the planet would be in grave danger, the Defense System would activate a holographic grid, that would keep the planet in a provisional state of quarantaine. Though the shield could be destroyed and penetrated in due time, it would give everyone on the surface time to relocate and teleport away from the planet. Ministry of Defense Most notable is Barbara Jarvis' office in the core of the Parliament. Though not being a president, she received great benefits from being the Minister of Defense. The Ministry of Defense was the central ring of the entire complex. Trivia *The idea of the Parliament to be located near Luminopolis came from J.B Category:Locations Category:Political installations